<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【TSV/BE】平静的生活一去不复返 by SQ_2AmOP_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573392">【TSV/BE】平静的生活一去不复返</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13'>SQ_2AmOP_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【TSV/BE】平静的生活一去不复返 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_2AmOP_13/pseuds/SQ_2AmOP_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们在那个布里斯班最炎热的夏天厮混在一起，一个人用道德压住了爱情，一个人用羞耻掩埋了爱情。</p><p>两个不好好说爱的人的荒谬欲望故事。<br/>BE，Mpreg，双性E</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brett Yang/Eddy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【TSV/BE】平静的生活一去不复返 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2266817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我：有没有令人高兴的东西呢<br/>同样是我：开始看里番，哦、哦、哦——<br/>还是我：开始犯罪</p><p>日常吟唱：我们不支持且不倡导未成年性行为，如果在您的现实生活中出现这种行为我们的建议是立刻报警，老师和学生谈恋爱属于违反师德的行为，所以请快跑）<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy发现自己怀孕了之后第一个反应就是跑。<br/>
他在厕所里腿软得站不住，阳光从狭窄的厕所小窗照进来让他感到眩晕，然而现在显然不是晕过去的好时机。他腿站不稳，只能狼狈地扶着墙，然而余光一瞥就看到一只巨型蜘蛛从厕所的一角往下掉，不知道多少对复眼和他对视，猩红的眼睛一度让他想到血淋淋的胚胎从自己的阴道里出来的样子，直接让Eddy差点直接吐出来。他猛地从厕所里冲出来的时候恰好撞见了同学，好家伙，现在看起来他只能祈祷对方不是个多管闲事的人了。<br/>
Eddy跑回宿舍闷头大睡，试图把自己闷死在被子里，然而Jordan来得比他的睡意更快，舍友推门而入（他当时没注意到那刚好是下课的点），只一句话就让他恨不得在宿舍里装死，“嘿bro，Brett的课你都不去上，他今天第一个就点了你，问你这周为什么没去workshop。”<br/>
“我哪儿没去！”Eddy第一反应就是Brett又想搞他，这个时候他的头倒是不晕了，直接掀开帘子一副像是要从床上冲下去找对方干架的模样，作曲家拍拍他下意识撸起袖子露出的一截胳膊，眼神中都带着怜悯，“你上周确实没去。”<br/>
Eddy算是他们院为数不多周周参加workshop的人，所以哪次没来就显得格外扎眼，更别提他们的亚裔男孩儿上周在院里和Brett教授吵得满院皆知，甩门而去。整个周末校内论坛都荡漾着一股前所未有的兴奋和莫名的欢乐气息。就连他们的院长似乎都知道了这件事，不少人声称自己在院长办公室的附近看到了黑着脸垂头丧气的杨教授，言之凿凿得像是在现场亲眼见到了院长训话的场景。<br/>
不管professor Yang到底有没有被教育，现在所有人的目光都聚集在了周末消失得无隐无踪的Eddy Chen身上，以至于平日里根本称不上万众瞩目的男孩儿在周一上午逃了本周唯一一节专业课——最重要的是他是Brett的课——就让所有人都不由得倒吸一口凉气，接着对于事态到底会如何发展表现得愈发期待。连同宿舍的Jordan都得到了从未有过的热切目光，让他今天早上在大课上只能认认真真坐着，手机都不敢玩了。<br/>
冲浪达人Eddy Chen当然知道发生了什么，然而他实在是有苦说不出，这个时候也只能苦着一张脸坐在椅子上唉声叹气，焦虑地直咬指甲。他也不是故意不去的啊？医院预约只有那段时间，他定了车票就往那边跑，等结果又等了几天，能赶在周一回来都已经是很了不起了。他消失得彻底，焦虑情绪满天飞，在医院附近等待的时间里直接一发烫飞行模式一开两耳不闻窗外事，回程的路上实在没办法了才小心翼翼地打开手机观察情况——当然没给Brett回一条消息。<br/>
“说真的你周末跑到哪儿去了？也没去打工？听说Brett打电话都打到你家里去了，只是没得到消息——”作曲家还在说着些道听途说来的消息，Eddy直接两眼一抹黑，本来就因为刚躺下而凌乱的头发此时被那双手折磨得发出哀嚎，他长长地深深地叹了口气，开始觉得这书是真念不下去了。<br/>
等等？Eddy猛地抬头，喃喃问道，“Brett打电话打到我家里去...？”<br/>
Jordan心想你还不知道啊？但显然作为一个“好”朋友他得尽到自己的责任，替他不开窍的老师和朋友助攻，也替自己下一节大课可以做回一个小透明做努力，“好像很多人都听到了，你把Brett办公室的门给撞坏了，他今天下课打电话的时候声音听起来还挺烦躁的——”<br/>
“Eddy——”宿舍的门突然被一把推开，他们的大提琴舍友带着八百分的雀跃背着琴大声喊着已经呆滞了的人的名字，为这一场吃瓜大戏开启了新一轮的狂潮，“Brett...教授来找你了哦——”</p><p> </p><p>Eddy和Brett是竹马竹马，嗯，算是吧，差上六岁也算是，毕竟当你家周围八竿子打不出一个学小提琴的朋友的时候，即使是条狗会拉小提琴也可以算得上青梅竹马的。Brett和Eddy家算得上邻居，Eddy的姐姐Belle在他们街上算不上什么好姑娘，年纪轻轻就丢下父母跑到遥远的异国他乡去学音乐，于是Eddy是听着Brett的故事长大的。他们最开始的相遇可以追溯到Eddy百日的时候，当时六岁的Brett已经开始学小提琴了，正好被父母要求着背着琴来陈家拉一首。Brett拉着脸来，拉着脸走，觉得自己的人生都受到了致命的打击，只因为那天百日宴上小Eddy抓着他的琴不放，差点把口水都滴在琴上。那时他还不知道这样对琴不好，只是洁癖的本能感到极度不适，于是连带对这个傻乎乎的小孩儿也讨厌起来。哦朋友，如果你被要求在大庭广众下锯木头的话，相信我，你也一定会像Brett一样对那场宴会的主人不满的。<br/>
他们的第二次相遇在又一个六年后，那时Brett已经因为成绩优异成了街上的小名人，俗称隔壁家的孩子。他们在Eddy开始接触音乐之前并没有见过面，只是恰好，Brett又成了Eddy妈妈口中教育小Eddy的那个“成绩优秀又会拉小提琴的男生”的时候，刚刚得到自己的第一把小提琴的男孩儿彻底因为这个伴随了他很久的名字而暴躁了。即使是之后兜兜转转又成了Brett的学生的长大了的Eddy也没办法理解小的时候自己的脑回路，那个时候的他居然真的在放学后找到了Brett，义正言辞地让他教自己拉小提琴。成功了吗？是的。原因？<br/>
“你小时候挺可爱的？”这是长大了的杨教授给出的官方回答。<br/>
“你的意思是我现在不可爱了是吗。”陈同学冲他做了个鬼脸。<br/>
总之，当晚杨妈妈带着小杨老师领着小陈同学来到陈家时，Eddy差点在现场被揍哭，当然最后经过多方社交，大概陈妈妈是考虑到小杨老师的确是一名优秀的小同学，对小陈同学会起到积极影响；而杨妈妈则更在意在同龄人面前总是略显冷淡过分早熟的小杨同学对这个和他一样学小提琴的弟弟有着多一分的执着，最终这个小小的辅导班就这样诞生了。最开始的时候只有三十分钟，后来逐渐增加，又在小杨同学升学的时候缩减，甚至有很长一段时间他们并没有每天都有时间见面，尤其在杨博尧考大学以及陈韦丞考医学院的那段时间。但每天都能听到对方的琴声显然已经成了一种习惯，嗯，大概得感谢他们距离不远的房间和不那么好的隔音吧。<br/>
当一个人的存在已经变成一种生活的习惯时，你就要开始考虑这个人到底算你的什么人了。而显然，对于一直执着于Brett的Eddy来说，这个答案并不怎么让人开心。<br/>
尤其是当他们的关系在大学后彻底混为一团糟之后。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿Brett...”Eddy远远地站在宿舍门口就已经看到了不远处拿着琴的Brett，他这个时候才对自己的失踪稍微有了那么一丝不好意思，挠着头接近的时候打招呼的声音都带了些小心翼翼的讨好。然而Brett的火气显然比他想象中的要大，面无表情的准教授一把扯着他的手腕就开始在校园里奔走，完全不顾周围无辜的大学生们瞪大的双眼。<br/>
Eddy被拉住的那一瞬间就知道要完这个人是真的生气了，但被当做小提琴一样被对方拉着到处跑还被无数认识不认识的人围观还是超过了他的羞耻程度，以至于当Brett终于停下回头喘息着看Eddy的时候才发现对方早把连帽衫拉了起来，粉色的兜帽把整张脸都包住，只露出一小截头发丝儿在外面飘扬。当然这样的结果就是本就因为穿了多年而缩水的帽衫直接把Eddy的小肚子露了出来，仔细一看连黑色的CK内裤边都张牙舞爪地打着广告。<br/>
Brett只觉得火更大了。<br/>
Eddy还不知道发生了什么，只因为Brett终于停下了而长出了口气，想从对方握紧的手里抽出手，把头上的兜帽解下来。他在这方面向来大大咧咧，从没因为自己的身体把自己当女性看待，接受的一直都是传统的男性教育，就连现在知道自己怀孕了都懵懵懂懂的，一脑子浆糊。这件事现在全世界就只有他的医生和他知道，他在医院附近还能直接网络一关被子一蒙放着满世界不管，现在回到现实生活中，尤其是终于见到了Brett之后更不知道该做什么说什么了。他从小听着看着姐姐后来是Brett的故事长大，天生对他们就满怀憧憬，带着本人毫不自知的超级粉丝滤镜。然而在这件事上没有人能给他建议，倒不如说大概这个世界上都没人能给他建议。<br/>
他很轻易地从Brett的手里将手腕挣出来，然而手还没够到兜帽的绳子就被一股巨力推在墙上，Eddy下意识用手撑住，指尖的触感却告诉他这好像并不是他所熟知的任何一种材质的墙面，反而很像——？<br/>
然而根本不等他有任何反应，身后的人粗暴地一把扯下他的牛仔裤，连带着内裤也一起剥下，露出水红色的逼口，彻底让Eddy陷入了震惊。<br/>
“停，Brett——唔、”他还没从那种震惊中挣脱，下一秒穴口接触到空气微凉的触感就让他浑身冒起了鸡皮疙瘩，然而那句Brett甚至最后一个音都没念完，他就直接被对方那根硬热的东西直接贯穿，有一瞬间Eddy几乎以为自己被顶穿了。<br/>
他被顶得直接往前滑了一下，修剪整齐的指甲在不知道什么东西上狠狠地划拉了一下，发出刺耳的声音，身后的人其实也没硬起来，和他一起闷哼了一声，握着Eddy腰的手下意识地收紧，让Eddy直接软了腿。<br/>
这个穴一直以来就只有一位客人，蛮横地把Eddy的生活都轻易撕开，就是在这样完全没有准备的情况下吃进去都已经开始蠕动着适应，分泌出更多的粘液来催化这场突如其来的性爱。Eddy疼得几乎想杀了身后的人，初做母亲的男孩儿在这个时候哪能想得到自己的孩子，不过是潜意识里做母亲的意识作怪，让他不由自主去摸小腹的部位，然而贪吃的穴道比他更适应身后的人，即使身前的阴茎毫无勃起的迹象，却已经开张合着纠缠着男人的阴茎，从阴道的深处吐出更多的水来，即使看上去只是杯水车薪。<br/>
身后的人不说话，但是也不再动了，于是那口穴继续欢快地绞着鸡巴，试图榨出些什么润滑的东西来，Eddy无论多少次都没办法适应这种被劈开的感觉，身后的人不说话他也倔着不说话，一只手下意识捂着小腹，另一只手就使劲抓着不知道是什么材质的东西。小提琴手的手指最敏感，这个时候摩挲着才感觉出像是什么木头一样的东西，Eddy第一反应就是Brett办公室的桌子，下一秒立刻反应过来对方的门已经被他拆了，难道说——<br/>
“唔、”思绪再一次被打断，身后人像是不满穴道润滑的缓慢速度，直接用手指揉搓上从阴唇里凸起的阴蒂，只是被男人的手碰到就已经打断了Eddy所有的思绪，从深处涌出水液来，女穴高潮的感觉从头皮处往大脑翻涌，直接让Eddy挣扎起来，“别——啊嗯、唔——”<br/>
对方就是冲着让他高潮来的，手指尖灵巧地把已经开始勃起的阴蒂熟练地从阴唇里揪起来，对着那儿就是揉搓碾压和来回摆动，手指摩擦间从包住阴唇的女穴里涌出更多的液体，逐渐润湿了男人的手，他不用看都知道现在那里一定是又红又水的模样，叫嚣着一场酣畅淋漓的高潮。那根分量不错的鸡巴终于翘了起来，在颤抖的腿根间发胀，从裂口涌出浑浊的液体，一跳一跳地掉在地上，不时掉出一些白浊附在阴茎和囊袋上，却可怜巴巴地得不到一丝抚慰，身后的人只顾着一次又一次地在这具敏感的身体止不住的颤抖中揉搓那个已经开始充血的部位，穴道里的水越流越多，已经开始淅淅沥沥地往腿根上掉，随着手指的动作涌出穴口，和阴茎掉出的精液混在一起落在地上。<br/>
Brett能够感觉到Eddy的穴道欢欣雀跃地把他的阴茎越吃越进，龟头被深处的软肉按摩挤压的感觉愉悦得让他甚至觉得甚至可以原谅这个一句话不说就跑得满世界找不到的年轻人。然而更让他眼热的还是对方趴在他面前绝对臣服的姿态，对方的手指在桌子上难耐地似乎想抓紧什么又松开，已经勃起到接近小腹的阴茎从顶端的小口不断涌出精液，却得不到在场两个人的注意，对方被他的手抓紧的腹部不断地收紧又放开，挤压着深处Brett的阴茎，扶住小腹的模样活像青年在隔着那一层皮肤抚摸他的肉棒，如果对方这个时候松手他们甚至有可能会在那块小肚子上看到一个色情的突起。Brett的脑子里不断回放着曾经Eddy在他面前失神的那张色情的脸，突然非常后悔要把人压在桌子上做，他已经没有再刺激对方的阴蒂，然而不断收紧的小腹和绞紧收缩挤压的穴道已经证明了对方即将高潮的事实。Brett舔舔嘴唇，他埋在对方穴道里的阴茎甚至都没怎么动就已经收获了Eddy的一次高潮，不可谓不满足。多巴胺上头的结果就是再冷漠的人在上床的时候都可以流露出满腹柔情，更何况本来就是满腹怒火转化为满腹欲火，谁说不是本来就有满腹柔情？他正想吧对方从头套里解救出来，然而下一秒一直毫无挣扎的人就突然推开他，还光裸着下身就直接跪在地上，捂着小腹的手收紧又放开，抓住一边的垃圾桶就把头整个埋了进去，接着就传来响亮的咳嗽声和干呕声，让被一把推开的Brett彻底清醒了。<br/>
Eddy跪在地上，整个人都往外冒着虚汗，只觉得差点把胃都吐出来，他本来就因为突如其来的遭遇又是惊恐又是焦虑，又被抓着一顿操，这个时候只觉得眼前发黑发白一顿来回跳跃，恨不得能彻底晕死在当场。他手上还撑着地却不知道为什么完全没力气撑不住，直往地下倒，下一秒终于被接住，另一只手把他扶起来，在一片混乱中替他拨开头发和衣服，稳稳地扶住了他。<br/>
那只手的温度比刚才所有的情热都滚烫，几乎烧得他要晕厥过去。他终于摆脱了衣服有了一丝机会呼吸，大口大口地汲取氧气，却在下一秒又被那股反胃冲撞，这回甚至都没了抓住垃圾桶的力气，直接在人的臂弯边吐了起来，像是连脑子都要吐出来，鼻涕眼泪口水全都往下掉，浑身湿的像是要把这辈子的水都吐出来。他整个周末都在焦虑着检查结果，根本没心思吃东西，又哪里有东西吐的出来，只不过是一堆的污浊混着水，怕是胃液都要呕出来了。<br/>
Brett根本不敢松开手，这个时候他的洁癖像是抛到了九霄云外，随便拉过身边的外套就胡乱往Eddy身上裹，对方翻着白眼几乎像是要晕过去的模样把他吓坏了，眼前一片模糊才发现眼镜都不知道什么时候歪了。他来不及扶眼镜，眼前的人脸色白得像是死了一样，满头大汗的样子看着他心都在揪，这个时候Brett才发现他满脑子的慌乱无措几乎要溢出来，有可能失去对方的念头让他浑身都在颤抖，却对此束手无策，他在心里疯狂地辱骂精虫上脑的自己，几乎想要向上帝祈祷了。<br/>
Eddy也不知道他有没有晕过去，然而下一秒勉强睁眼的时候就看到Brett眼圈发红地抱着他，一副他死了的样子。<br/>
他浑身发冷，又觉得热，Brett看到他睁眼了像是终于定了神，颤抖着声音说我已经叫救护车了，下一秒就被惊恐的Eddy拽住了胳膊，“别，我——“<br/>
“怎么可能别——”Brett一副你脑子撞坏了的样子看着他，他深深吸了口气很快闭上眼又挣开，眼里终于有了一片清明，低沉着声音说你先躺着、...<br/>
“我他妈还不想被人当做怪物！”Eddy比他的声音更沙哑，他不知道哪来的力气拽住Brett，直把想要站起来的对方拽了个踉跄，他咬牙切齿地拽着人，已经根本来不及犹豫了，“我...我、怀孕了！”</p><p> </p><p>那天的闹剧最后以Brett教授僵硬着打电话赔礼道歉告终，好在他直截了当地给了钱，没有带来更多的问题，也没有让他们的关系在学院里更加出名——Eddy真的不敢想象如果他们真的上了救护车明天到底会传出怎样的新闻——当他在Brett家里被包得像个粽子的时候他已经彻底放弃了思考，只想知道他还有没有机会见到自己的小提琴。<br/>
Brett当初为了远离家里考了出去，感谢他，现在崩溃的只有本人，而不是两个家庭。Eddy的嗓子疼得冒烟，浑身又累得无力，然而满脑子乱七八糟的东西根本睡不着。他已经被Brett带回家两个小时了，另一位当事人面无表情地要了医生的电话就把他丢在原地，同手同脚地僵硬地去打电话了，Eddy苦中作乐地想这还真不失为一种酷刑。他已经放弃挣扎了，原本还想着要不要瞒着对方什么的，现在直接把最没有底线的丑态暴露在对方面前......他无聊地看着自己的手指在昏暗灯光下的曲线，只能无奈地苦笑。<br/>
他到现在也没搞清楚到底是因为他受凉了还是怀孕了还是被操了导致的结果，倒不如说或许说他的出生就是一个错误——<br/>
“...怎么不开灯？”啪的一声突然整个房间都亮了，Eddy满脑子的胡思乱想终于被突兀地打断，他下意识望向声音的方向，Brett平静地向他走过来，脸上看不出什么痕迹，甚至连那几颗泪痣都只是漂亮地点缀在人白净的脸上，小巧的下巴下是同样不明显的喉结滚动，他居然在紧张。<br/>
Eddy又眨了眨眼，他无意识想坐起身，几乎怀疑自己感觉错了，但从Brett身上散发出的感觉就是这样，对方，居然在，紧张...？<br/>
见到他似乎想坐起来的样子Brett立刻伸出手想扶他，然而最后一秒似乎犹豫了，而Eddy也因为这突如其来的动作而迅速僵硬起来，两个人直接擦了过去，于是空气中那点本不明显的尴尬立刻凝结起来，像是露水一样罩住了他们，一时间就连灯光都变得凝固。Eddy根本不敢靠近那只停在附近的手，他现在只想看清对方是不是真的如此外露的紧张，毕竟他鲜少看得出对方的感情，然而就是这一只手让所有的努力都白费，现在只留下尴尬、无措和彷徨。<br/>
那点黑暗的念头又偷偷地在心里冒出尖尖，Eddy根本不知道该说什么，手指在毯子里收紧又放开，他几乎为Brett感到尴尬了，内心里的自己疯狂地叫嚣着说些什么啊，最后却只变成了毯子下收紧的手指。<br/>
Brett最后收回了手，Eddy知道他内心大概并不比他平稳多少，更让他慌张的是他不知道医生和对方说了些什么，那点属于青梅竹马之间特有的默契在这个时候起不到丝毫作用，甚至起了某种反效果，至少Eddy得说他真的不想知道Brett现在不断吞咽的喉结到底表现了他有多么的想离开。<br/>
到最后他们也没做到任何交流，Brett只是让他去他的房间睡，床上会舒服点，天这个理由烂爆了——当然最后差点被毯子绊住的他也蠢爆了。Eddy尽量不让自己去回想对方从T恤里流出的体温到底有多么让他眷恋，小腹还有些隐隐的疼痛，他下意识抚摸那里，长长地、深深地叹了口气，像是想把这些日子里受到的无数超出他想象的让他崩溃的事呼出去，然而望着那个平坦的小腹和紧闭的房门，他们都知道，平静的日子大概再也回不去了。</p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>日常吟唱again：双性群体的生活非常艰辛且非常痛苦，绝不仅仅只是各种浪漫小说中描写的那样；Twoset都是很好的人，精虫上脑的只是作者而已，如果有任何冒犯请尽情辱骂作者，但仍然请对这样的少数群体抱有最大的尊重，感谢您的配合。）<br/>写饿了是真的，今天也是没有摸论文但是摸了七千字的鱼的一天呢）讲道理写习惯了小说的人真的可能不太适合写论文，我的每一句话感觉在老师眼里都是废话<br/>写爽了，谢谢大家，虽然TBC但是大家都懂我什么坑品，所以后续估计遥遥无期，放大年差纯粹是因为教授估计太年轻做不到（我也不知道我瞎说的）然后就开始瞎写了<br/>啊脖子疼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我有一百八十个脑洞（眼神死<br/>我坑太多了真的，真的是不知道该写那哪个OTZ，今天本来打算把和另一个老师的交换粮写了，结果好家伙突然更新土味，我看完：干这不是我那个就写了1的双性E（跪<br/>结果我光写脑洞又写了俩小时，讲真我现在有、、 焦虑，啊不管了先写吧！</p><p>Mpreg，双性E，未成年性行为未插入，我流鬼畜教授B x小白花学生E，中西混杂雷点茫茫多完全经不起推敲，女性化描写泥泥泥泥泥雷雷雷雷雷OOOOOC，希望您平安（祈祷<br/>冲冲冲gogogo，日常吟唱婚前性行为注意戴套开房要身体检查婚前财产公证短效避孕药多看科普blablablabla就不用我多说了吧我感觉我真的太多废话了——<br/>没有大纲，写到哪儿算哪儿，反正我没写过B（ad）E（nd）！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他们厮混在一起的历史极早，可以追溯到Brett还在大学的时候。那个时候Eddy才16岁，正是青年最焦躁不安又活蹦乱跳的年纪，浑身止不住的火往外冒。那年又恰逢澳洲史上最热的夏天，Brett每天在窗边练琴都能看到Eddy在街边背着琴到处跑的模样。年轻人有时吃着冰棍有时嚼着嘴里的口香糖，不时和身边的朋友哈哈大笑，在遇到任何女性时带着点向往又羞涩的目光让成年人目击者的心情都变得莫名起来，像是看到了曾经傻乎乎的却又充满希望的曾经。<br/>
Brett不例外，那个时候他还怀着一个“哥哥”的心态看Eddy，虽说看着对方的模样就像看着曾经傻逼的自己一样诡异，甚至羞耻，但已经开始在社会生活中摸爬了一段时间的人还是从心底为这种少年独有的青春感而感慨。只可惜现在的Eddy早就不再像小时候一样对他那样的崇拜了。</p><p>Eddy身体的奇特之处Brett略有所耳闻，虽然Eddy的妈妈对这件事绝口不提，但在Brett稀薄的记忆里还是有零星陈妈妈坐在自己母亲面前沉默的画面，他去替小Eddy倒水，只隐约听到些“两幅生殖器官”“双性人”的破碎话语，然后是长久的沉默和哭泣，Brett在门的缝隙里隐约看到自己的母亲轻轻地拍抚陈妈妈肩膀的动作。小时候的直觉最是灵验，他那时候虽然还不理解这些词语背后的含义，却已经敏锐地察觉到两人的不同之处和这些话背后的赤裸恶意。而他只是默默关上门，在小Eddy为完成了音阶练习而欢呼时递上一块原本是留给弟弟的糖果。<br/>
这些小小的关心一直持续到Brett因为大学离开为止，在那之后虽然两家的关系仍然因为住在隔壁而保持亲近，但两家的孩子还是明显疏远了。再到Brett终于准备因为毕业留校继续深造而好不容易歇下来一个暑假的时候，他的小Eddy已经抽条成了一个有着高瘦身形的少年，再也不会在他面前甜甜地叫他Brett哥哥了。甚至当Brett替妈妈去陈家送东西的时候碰到Eddy，对方都只是站在楼梯上远远地看他一眼，即使陈妈妈骂他也依然不叫一句人。而在街上偶然遇到的时候更是，社区就那么大，总能碰得到，然而每当Brett看到Eddy出现在附近想着要不要打声招呼的时候总能在下一个眨眼就看到对方僵硬地拉着同伴绕远路，于是第二次他也不再想着和对方打招呼了。<br/>
如果说只是一个儿时同伴因为距离拉远而疏远了Brett也不会特别在意，倒不如说时间磨平了一切，他得尊重时间，更何况hey，也不是他先疏远对方的吧，于情于理他都尽力了。</p><p>然而很奇怪的是，明面上能躲多远躲多远，暗地里Eddy却会偷偷躲在窗后听他拉琴。<br/>
他肯定以为Brett没发现，毕竟他着实躲得远远的，如果不是他们的房间在同一层，而Eddy的窗户正好能看到他房间里的那扇镜子的话，Brett可能永远不会发现。然而事实就是每当Brett开始练琴的时候Eddy都会“正好”躲在他的房间里，静静地坐在他床上的一个Brett绝对看不到的死角听他拉琴，无论是两个小时都在练一段无聊的音阶、三个小时磨两个小节还是酣畅淋漓地拉完一整首喜欢的协奏曲，Eddy总是会抱着双腿坐在那个角落，低着头，偶尔会翻谱子，在左手上悄悄练指法，也会在他枯燥的琴声中埋头写那些大部头书或是作业，却从不挪动他的镜子，也从不关窗。<br/>
Brett不知道他是抱着怎样的心态去看待Eddy这堪称矛盾的行为，按理来说如果他关上窗那么Eddy大概也听不到了。但不知道为什么，每当他在那扇对着窗的镜子里隐约看到Eddy长手长脚却蜷缩在角落的小小身影时，他就会对自己说，如果哪天Eddy把窗关上，那他也关上窗——于是这扇窗在半个夏天里再也没关上。</p><p> </p><p>而他是在一个温和的夜晚听到那些奇怪的声音的。<br/>
隐忍的、低沉的、满怀欲望的声音搅乱他的梦境，Brett猛地从床上惊醒时才发现自己不知道什么时候出了满头的汗，甚至只是穿着短袖短裤都已经汗湿了一半，黏腻在身上让他难受。他不知道什么时候在梦里居然也已经半勃，燥热的夜风吹进房间里，让他更是口干舌燥，本来半夜就是昏昏沉沉，欲望被撩起更是让人喉咙里都带了火气。Brett身体偏凉，本来也就不喜欢开空调，哪能想到今年夏天家里这么热，他烦躁地胡乱把裤子解开一只手刚摸上双腿间挺立的欲望，哪能想到梦里的那点带着湿气的呻吟居然在现实里也响了起来，仿佛像夏日里一道惊雷把他炸醒。他满头大汗地猛地坐起来，那点小小声的仿佛当事人咬着手指却在嘴里哽咽不住的声音像是夏夜里的幻梦，让人目眩神迷。Brett踉跄着走到窗边时几乎以为自己是失心疯幻听了，然而他恍惚又听到自己的名字，于是当目光无法控制地投向Eddy的窗户里时他几乎以为自己还在梦里。<br/>
Eddy在他的课桌边蹭着桌角自慰。<br/>
他大概并不常做这样羞耻的事情，而今夜的月光格外皎洁，像是命运一样点亮了一盏灯。于是当月光照进Eddy的窗里时Brett能清楚看到他叼着自己的短袖，口水已经晕湿了一块胸前的布料，却压抑不住他颤抖的嗓音，他分开双腿的幅度小的几乎没办法让他动作，然而脸上的潮红和迷离的眼睛却昭示着他完全沉入其中，那根已经能初初看出分量的阴茎在他的小腹上晃来晃去，把乱七八糟的液体滴得到处都是，而他只来得及用一只手青涩地去套弄和鼓舞它，然而大概是茎身上的液体太多了，他的手时不时就会滑脱，于是那根阴茎就随着他一下一下在桌角摩擦的动作而在小腹上来回晃动着，滴滴答答流下浑浊的液体。<br/>
Brett这才发现他彻底硬了，眼前从未见过的景象刺激着他的神经，那个白天还在对着女生投去欣赏目光背着琴和同伴大声说笑的男孩、那个会躲着他却又久久坐在他窗边听他练琴的男孩、那个看起来酷酷的、帅帅的、从小跌跌撞撞跟在他身后的男孩，全都变成了一个人，变成了这个在他面前哆哆嗦嗦在桌角磨蹭着自己摇着头却无法面对自己身体欲望的男孩。他毫不熟练的动作让人心痒，脸上的潮红暴露了他深藏的享受，然而即使如此他也只能可怜巴巴地在父母的管制下在这个骚动的夜晚蹭一蹭桌角，或许甚至还会蹭坏他那个粉嫩的女穴。<br/>
Brett的脑子突然被凉风一吹，稍微清醒了一些，他猛地转过身整个背都靠在墙上，因为自己过激的想象汗如雨下，他呻吟了一声，甚至顾不上自己还肿胀的阴茎，直接捂住了额头，老天，他在想什么！那还只是个孩子！他只是缺少正确的引导，拥有过于早熟的身体，他需要教育、需要家庭对他正确的性教育，明天他或许就应该和他的母亲旁敲侧击——<br/>
“...唔、B、Bre——”Eddy在他身后的窗子里呜咽了一声，接着Brett就再没听到任何声音，只能听到过了一会儿轻微的抽气声中悉悉索索的抽纸的声音，当他再悄悄地望过去时，Eddy的身影已经不见了。<br/>
望着那个方形窗户边轻轻飘荡着的窗帘，Brett突然觉得那扇小小的窗户那么的诱人、充满了让人打开的欲望，像是男孩露出的一截被阳光晒成蜜色的脚踝，像是他因为突然接触到舌尖的冰凉而吐出的小舌头，也像是他不愿意扣上的两颗扣子在阳光下露出的白皙和蜜色交接的皮肤，是欲望的天堂，也是道德的深渊，是命运链接他们的枷锁。<br/>
而他们注定要在这里沉沦。</p><p> </p><p>第二天Brett顶着两个大黑眼圈走下楼的时候把杨妈妈吓了一跳，于是整场早餐都变成了杨妈妈担心地询问。Brett本就因为昨晚的事头大如斗，如今更是心乱如麻，好几次都是杨妈妈追问好几声才不耐烦地点点头或摇摇头。于是杨妈妈干脆不再问已经不再可爱的大儿子，而是转身向小儿子问道，“今天晚上回来吃饭吗？”<br/>
“今天要和Eddy一起练琴。”弟弟口中的人名直接把不知道神游到爪哇国的人一瞬间拉了回来，杨妈妈敏锐地察觉到大儿子一瞬间紧张起来的动作，不动声色地继续问，“是嘛...你和Eddy关系很好嘛？”<br/>
“...Eddy在学校挺照顾我的？这次也是特意来找我一起拉四重奏...？”小杨认真地想了想回答道，现在就连他都感受到大哥紧张的呼吸了，“...他是哥哥的朋友嘛...”<br/>
Eddy和Brett差六岁，而Brett和弟弟差八岁，他们现在也的确在同一个学校上学，但他可从来没听说过Eddy照顾弟弟的事。手里的玻璃杯不由自主地捏紧，Brett努力放松绷紧的肩背，朝窗外瞥去一眼差点没直接把嘴里的奶喷出来，门口那个扭扭捏捏站在他们家门口的不正是话题中心Eddy Chen嘛！<br/>
“哎呀...”杨妈妈顺着Brett的目光看去，大概也没想到这么巧，偷偷念了几句果然不该说人家什么的连忙开了门，Brett正好坐在门后死角，什么都看不到，只能听到杨妈妈热情地问Eddy这么早来做什么，是不是陈妈妈找她有事？Brett手里的玻璃杯都快握碎了才听见Eddy小小声地回应——那个声音和他昨晚听到的几乎一模一样，这让他的心开始剧烈地跳动，他一定要说话说得这么小声吗？<br/>
“我、我是来找Brett的。”<br/>
哥哥都不加了，Brett喝着玻璃杯里最后一口奶，心里很不是滋味，等杨妈妈走进来喊他时才把这句话再在嘴里又嚼了一遍，差点没把舌头咬了——“Eddy找你，快去，Brett！”</p><p> </p><p>“——Professor？Professor Yang？Brett！”<br/>
猛地被叫醒，杨博尧才发现自己到底发了多久的呆，身旁的学生有些生气又有些尴尬地朝他笑笑，他下意识朝门口一看，来来往往的人群喧闹不绝，他的办公室门还没修好，于是那些探寻的目光更让他郁结，他叹了口气，接过学生手里递来的文件，没看两眼就站起身打发人走了，“我会带回去看的。”<br/>
他带几个学生论文，还好最近正是学生们自行讨论选题的时间，还不到他忙的时候，不然他大概没时间照顾Eddy。一想到家里的那个坐不住的人他不禁都有些头疼，昨天晚上他强行打通了医生的电话，在一连串的道歉和确认后医生才肯透露一些Eddy的情况，但还是严厉地命令他们这周必须亲自去一趟，尤其是他，孩子的父亲，他必须得亲自见过他并且和Eddy确认过之后才肯再说。这通电话总共也就打了不到十分钟，而之所以Eddy觉得时间长是因为他一个人把对方丢在客厅，在黑暗的房间里又独自坐了半个小时，直到床头的指针指向九时发出轻微的滴滴声才提醒了他，他的客厅里还有另一个人的存在。<br/>
...大概他的生活以后都会有另一个人存在了。Brett看着方向盘，心里不知道是什么滋味。他其实天性里带着一点亚裔家庭的温吞，遇到难解决的事时会下意识去逃避，面对难以回答的问题也会打太极浑水摸鱼。尤其是这么大的事，无论生不生都可以说不是简简单单的他们“两个人”的事，而是“两个家庭”的事，他们两家的父母可根本不知道他们厮混了这么久，如今突然蹦出个孩子来，他该怎么解释？我和Eddy四年前就搞在一起了？对不起我们虽然带了套但不知道为什么还是有了这个孩子？<br/>
Brett一路胡思乱想着回了家，把车胡乱停在车位里时才想起他好像忘了带Eddy的小提琴回来，于是一股更大的不安和抱歉瞬间笼罩了他，甚至逼得他不得不在家门口深吸了好几口气才打开了门。<br/>
“啊，你回来啦。”Eddy坐在餐桌上吃得油光满面，晕黄灯光下意大利面的肉酱黏在他嘴边，泛出油渍斑斑，直接把Brett的血压都拉高了，“我饿了，又不知道你什么时候回来，就叫了个楼底下的餐厅外卖。”<br/>
“...你倒是知道他们送”Brett来不及脱他的大衣，先从一边的桌上抽了纸出来替他擦嘴，用力得让Eddy抽气，很快夺过他手上的纸巾，“...停停停！我又招你惹你了！”<br/>
Brett没回答，只是边脱下大衣挂在门边边意识到他的客厅已经一团糟了，乐谱和书本还有乱七八糟的草稿纸到处飞，Eddy的电脑在一边大开着，息屏发出微弱的白光，Brett只是随便扫了几眼，看到几个熟悉的名字，大概是Eddy的作业，沙发上大喇喇躺着Eddy的琴，弓都没松。<br/>
“你帮我收下琴吧Brett，”对方的声音刚好从厨房传来，接着就听到拖鞋噼里啪啦的声音，然后是微波炉的声音，“我帮你也叫了一份——”<br/>
Brett蹲下身挽起袖子，小心放好琴，松弓擦琴，最后合上盖子，他随手收拾了一下对方的草稿和乐谱，往后挪动时不小心正碰到了对方的电脑，于是刚刚还在休眠的电脑自动亮起来，随着屏幕亮起来的屏幕让Brett的手不由得一顿。<br/>
Eddy走出来时正看到Brett在对着屏幕发呆，手上还攥着他的草稿，他随手把对方那份意面放在桌上，走过去接过Brett手上的草稿，顺着Brett发呆的眼神疑惑地问道，“干嘛？你没见过这张照片吗？”<br/>
“...很久没见了。”Brett的喉咙有些紧，他慌忙站起来，不再看那张照片，于是Eddy只能无奈地笑笑，一屁股坐在沙发上，继续占据着他昨晚坐着的位置。<br/>
客厅里难得的轻松气息一下又变得诡异起来。<br/>
要说那张照片倒也不是艳照或色情照片。他们这么些年留下了不少照片，随便哪张都可以让Brett这个professor身败名裂，然而Eddy的屏保还是触动了他曾经的回忆，那个他们厮混在一起的夏天的开始，那个Brett亲眼看见Eddy自慰的第二天，那个Eddy鼓起全部勇气走到Brett家门口的那天，那个改变了他们关系的一天。<br/>
大概如果四年前，他没有答应Eddy那天的请求就好了。<br/>
或许他不会再需要压抑自己的欲望、或许Eddy可以慢慢忘记对他的迷恋、或许一切都不会走向今天，面对一个对大多数人来说都让人害怕的词：“孩子”。<br/>
然而这大概，就是他的选择。</p><p> </p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>过渡章！大致描述了一下老杨和小陈最开始厮混的情况，没想到一个ghs的故事变得有些过于复杂（挠头，我开始怀疑又是一个我会收不回来的故事了草<br/>真是开始写容易收尾难啊！我能完结吗（...<br/>讲真这故事我是有个大概轮廓，但的确是没什么大纲，写到后面写崩了真的是完全可能的事（？讲真啊头疼，其实最开始就是想写一个他俩在夏天的布里斯班厮混然后小陈追着老杨跑到大学然后两个人当炮友意外怀孕的故事，结果啊总觉得人物就很不完整，然后也没怎么写小提琴就嗯！很不甘心！然后又觉得感情发展太快了感觉把老杨写成lsp（草，然后就加啊加啊加，就....嗯.....这战线越拉越长，我是一发爽完就不想写的作者，中篇从来没完结过，啊讲真我还挺怕的，我觉得这也是我好多都没有后续的原因，因为我太菜了OTZ<br/>我希望我能把它写完，当然是希望！最大可能是我真的会写崩！然后我就直接放弃写另一个坑去了（...反正现在这篇未来也是前途渺茫...<br/>我还是忍不住想说到底为什么一个最开始ghs的故事会变成这样呢？为什么呢？<br/>真心希望没有人特别期待这篇（捂脸</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>不出意外最近应该会比较努力更这篇，现在的想法是希望能在五月中旬到六月初把这篇写完，但具体还是要看情况，这篇的走向还是只有一个轮廓很模糊，我得捡一捡手感<br/>正主保佑我今年能把我最想写的三个连载写完（开始准备给TSV烧香</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddy从很小就知道自己身体和灵魂是分割开的。<br/>在Eddy Chen这样一个肮脏的躯体里住着两个灵魂，都在冷冷地看着自己，TA偶尔是他、偶尔也是她，那个时候TA还不知道自己到底应该听谁的话，但是已经知道了两个房客都不是好惹的对象，倒不如说整个“屋子”里最好欺负就是Eddy自己。于是“房子”外面在吵，里面也在吵，Eddy只希望这个世界能够稍微安静些，只可惜就连TA的身体都不帮他，燥热得像是布里斯班夏天融化的冰淇淋，沾湿了T恤的前襟。<br/>这个夏天实在是太热了。</p><p>人类最初的记忆都是模糊的，对于陈韦丞来说，他的记忆开始于这一句话，母亲坐在家里的桌子上，手边放着一些看不清字迹的白色纸张，在陈韦丞的记忆里那些纸张模糊且冰冷，填满了各种各样的数字和图片，只是无论如何陈韦丞都没能在记忆里看清那些图表上的数字和字母。就像他也永远记不清自己每过一段时间就要回的诊所到底是什么样：他能很清楚地说出诊所确切的地址、却永远也说不清诊所的门口到底涂的是灰色，还是白色的砖瓦墙。不对，好像是黄色？蓝色、绿色......<br/>“丞丞，不管怎么说，你都是个男孩儿，知道吗？”<br/>母亲抓着白色的纸张握紧了他的手臂，陈韦丞能感觉到滑滑的，不是母亲的皮肤，是纸张的触感，于是母亲在记忆里也变得滑滑的，像是颜料、橡皮泥、抓不住的沙子和流水。Eddy曾在Brett家见过对方母亲用的颜料，对方的妈妈当时在画一副画，Eddy不知道对方在画什么，但是他只记住了对方用的油画的颜料，蓝色、绿色，很多的蓝绿色混在一起，是池塘里的叶片、浑浊的衍生物，泥巴和细小的昆虫的死尸，是母亲的颜色。<br/>“为什么会记得这么清楚呢？”有人问他，看不清脸，背后有光晕，是难得的暖色，却过于扎眼，橙色的衬衫、黄色的眼镜、棕色的长裤，耳边是温暖的庞大的柴科夫斯基小提琴协奏曲，冲刷着他，让他恐惧又彷徨。<br/>“...”他没有说话，后来也再也没有去过那处温暖的颜色边，他不属于那里，不属于那样的颜色。<br/>“为什么不去了？”母亲疲惫的双眼看着他，陈韦丞想开口说话，却像是被虫子的死尸哽咽住，于是母亲自顾自地说了下去，“不去了也好。可以把更多时间花在学习上——”陈韦丞在喝水，他巨大的咳嗽声打断了母亲的话，于是母亲转身又离开了，永远在厨房和客厅里徘徊，在无数张白色的纸之间徘徊，却好像从没有在陈韦丞身上留下半个眼神。陈韦丞咳得声嘶欲裂，感觉好像真的咽下去一个蟑螂的尸体。<br/>他那天一直很担心自己会把那只蟑螂的尸体咳出来，又担心没有咳出来，于是就连杨博尧在他身边都察觉到了他庞大的不安，练琴的手放在了他的手背上，轻轻地握住陈韦丞不断摆弄弓子的手。<br/>事后陈韦丞曾和杨博尧提起过这件事，杨博尧在他身边翻了个白眼，但却并没有打断陈韦丞的“幻想”，于是陈韦丞知道自己的记忆又欺骗了自己，却很感激杨博尧没有当面拆穿，于是他又一次主动去吻杨博尧的颈侧，却又在下一秒狠狠地咬破了那块皮肤，在杨博尧吃痛的眼神中笑得甜蜜，任由对方像橡皮泥一样继续揉搓自己。</p><p>男人？女人？<br/>Eddy用两个小时的练琴换来了半个小时的上网时间——当然是坐在餐桌上，他的母亲就在附近准备晚餐，菜刀当当落在桌子上的声音震慑着可怜的青年，让他甚至在搜索“男人”时只是看到页面都像是坐在学校课桌前一样滚烫、虚弱、湿漉漉的，就像一直以来那样。他快速地划过页面，在浏览的过程中手指握紧，电子的世界在他的眼前展开，屏幕的射线像是这个奇怪的光影陆离的世界，白天在学校里的经历和少年少女们的笑声夹杂着那些暧昧不清的文字、冲击性的图像敲碎他、也敲碎那个午后伴随着长笛的湿漉漉的梦。只有一墙之隔的母亲听到身后传来砰的巨响，连忙擦着手走出来的瞬间却只看到儿子仓皇的背影和楼上传来的又一声震耳欲聋的巨响，似乎要把房子都震塌了。女人的责骂几乎出了口，然而忧虑却更早一步地涌上了心头，小隔间里还在灶台上热着的汤发出呜呜的嗡鸣，身边的水池上永远拧不紧的水龙头滴滴答答，砧板上还有切了一半的菜心，歪着的菜刀反射着冷光，丈夫的消息从叮当乱响的沙发那头传来，今夜又要加班，怕是回不来了。于是女人只能垂着头坐在儿子刚刚坐着的温度上，打开电脑，访问记录里是一片苍白，照出那双无神的眼。</p><p>雌性是红色，雄性是白色。陈韦丞则是不红不白。<br/>青春期的少年少女们对于性的无师自通大概远超成年人的想象，就好像所有人都忘了自己青年时期的模样。当压抑和放荡同时在家庭和学校里流动的时候，实在是很难让人去解释今天多瞟了隔壁姑娘高耸的胸脯到底是因为身体的悸动还是情感的动摇。尤其是从初中到高中的身份转换，让人蒙添了一层“成人”的错觉，火热的阳光抵挡不了少年少女们迸发的激情，就连老师们都似乎不愿去干涉这样的活力，于是虽说还剩下最后的一点所谓的“初中时光”，但其实校园里四处可见的都只是少男少女们亲密的身影，这样的氛围里，似乎你也很难免俗。<br/>“嘿哥们儿——”同桌一把揽住Eddy的时候他吓得差点叫出声，只是不知道为什么又憋了回去，于是一时间脸红了个彻底。同桌早习惯了他的“腼腆”，此时只是悄悄地在Eddy耳边用周围所有人都听得见的小声说道，“看画报吗？”引得周围一圈打牌的男生都看了过来，一时间所有人都围了上来，“什么什么”“让我看看”“别挤啊”之类的声音不绝于耳，倒是最开始被搭话的人落了单，忍着浑身的鸡皮疙瘩坐在一边，只是听到“画报”几个字就脸红得通透。同桌本也就不是来找他的，此时早消失在了众人之间，一群人不时发出震耳欲聋的笑声，伴随着周围女生或嫌弃或兴味的咯咯笑声，充斥着Eddy的耳际，而让他几乎感到不妙的则是在下腹徘徊的某种奇怪的液体分泌的感觉。<br/>他应该凑上去看吗？还是他也应该像个“男人”一样毫不在意皮肤的接触？凑进那个沾满汗水和臭气的男子汉堆了，和他们一样对着或裸露或半裸的女性露出了然的微笑？刚刚被触碰到的T恤下的皮肤早就开始发烫，顺着胳膊一路滑向手背，甚至蔓延了大腿和腰腹，左边是女生咯咯笑声的窃窃私语，右边是男生毫不遮掩的露骨动作，只有夹在中间的Eddy像是个被撕裂的纸片人，只能茫然地盯着眼前半个字都看不进去的乐谱，而就连音符似乎都变成了一个半裸的人，男人？女人？啪地一声，那乐谱落在地上，再看时座位上的主人早成了窗边的落叶，缓缓地飘在空气中，不知落向何方。</p><p>热，太热了。<br/>陈韦丞几乎以为自己在回家的路上会晕过去，黏腻的汗液和血液在他的下体搅乱了他所有的理智，明明脑子是长在人的头上的，却在这个时候像是长在肚子里。轻薄的短裤这个时候只能加剧那层厚厚的棉花带来的羞耻感，就像是这个世界的荒谬，只要轻轻扯开一层遮羞布就能看清。陈韦丞在公交的座位上瑟瑟发抖，他能感觉到他的身体里所有的水似乎都被关在那一层薄薄的又厚厚的棉花里，虽然他们的校裤是红色的，但他还是难以抑制地想象那红色在红色上晕染的样子，他像是个女孩儿一样扭捏、外表看上去死水一潭，内心却在疯狂地嚎叫、所有的路人的脸这个时候都变成了熟悉的人的脸：母亲、父亲、隔壁杨家的爸爸妈妈、杨博尧、母亲的同事、父亲的同事——所有人都认识他，而所有人都看到了那块红色。<br/>热。身上所有的水都在往下掉，像颜料冲刷着这个瑟瑟发抖的小鸡仔，每一声问候都让他想要逃跑、每一道最细微的声音都能让他如惊弓之鸟一样跳起来，而终于当他气喘吁吁地爬回他燥热的房间时，当他扯下那层荒谬的遮羞布时，洁白的棉絮上，没有一点红色的痕迹。<br/>陈韦丞的屁股碰到冰凉的瓷砖上时几乎感觉不到疼痛，世界的荒谬向他涌来，让他痛哭流涕。</p><p> </p><p>“你想考音乐学院吗？”Brett的妈妈惊讶地问他。<br/>“额，对。”Eddy羞涩地朝对方笑笑，在桌面上打转的细长手指上已经有了薄薄的茧子，被年长的小提琴手收在眼底。Brett无视了身边的母亲喃喃自语着些不是说已经决定去上医学院了吗之类的话，只是静静地看着Eddy：眼前的青年，脸上写满了青涩，却又画满了坚毅，像是一时兴起的说辞，又像是谋划已久的老练，“我已经决定了。”Eddy轻轻说着，被紧盯的手指终于在年长者沉沉的目光中尴尬地落在耳侧，似乎想要把耳边的头发往耳后收，却又突然一下僵在了原地，最后僵硬地落在膝盖上。他深深吸了一口气，眼睛终于第一次望向Brett，另一个小提琴手，“请、请你帮帮我。”<br/>Brett几乎有一瞬间以为这是某种更深层次的请求，但他的声音比脑子更早一步地从嘴里跳了出来，没有一丝犹豫的答应了，“下午四点。”<br/>“下午四点，我练琴的时候，你来找我。”<br/>大概是布里斯班的夏天热得让他的脑子都融化了。</p><p> </p><p>Brett从洗手间里走出来的时候Eddy难得戴着眼镜在电脑前发呆，Professor远远地瞟了一眼觉得那看起来并不是他应该看的东西，于是走向客厅的脚直接生硬地转向另一边，在餐桌前倒了杯水，接着顺便瞟了一眼厨房，却惊讶地发现Eddy已经把该收拾的都收拾好了。<br/>“总不能我把你的房间搞得乱七八糟的让你来收拾吧。”身后伸出来一只手从Brett身侧拿过倒水的杯子，Brett僵硬地回头，正为这突如其来的温度而不知所措时，刚好看到Eddy放下眼镜露出一双疲惫的眼睛，对方眼下的淤青明显，连带着脸上几颗暴起的痘痘都更显得通红。Eddy察觉到他的眼神，握着披在身上的毛毯的手都收紧了，却又像是无事发生的模样笑着随意说道，“坐了一整天，感觉腿上都肿了——”<br/>“是因为怀、啊嘶——”Brett脱口而出，下一秒却直接咬到了舌头，整个人都往后缩了一下，差点往后摔上一跤，剧痛从舌尖传来，他连忙伸出舌头嘶嘶抽气，Eddy也被他吓了一跳，直接握着Brett的手臂，任由毛毯掉在地上，而这双方都丝毫没有预料的突然的身体接触显然更是让现场的温度都直接上升了一两度，更别提那意外之前脱口的托词，简直像是引燃了整个房间，滚烫得Eddy直接脱了手，右手紧握住自己的左手手臂，几乎想要把自己融进身后的窗帘里。而Brett更是一个字都说不出来——无论是物理还是精神上——前所未有的热度烧伤了他的脸颊，他只能在心里的一个角落疯狂地祈祷自己看上去不要像个烧肿了的猴子。<br/>“...”Eddy低着头，开始后悔自己刚刚就由着毛毯掉在地上了，不然他这个时候还能用毛毯遮一遮，“我明天还有课，晚安！”这周唯一一节课都翘了，哪来的课哦。<br/>于是只留下另一人独自坐在桌边，半晌，才在不自觉收回舌尖时感到了那丝真实的疼痛。<br/>今夜，大概又是两厢难眠。</p><p>【TBC】</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>写到一半：开始查资料，查完发现要睡觉了（...<br/>我的浏览记录：澳洲旅游局、昆士兰州官网、知乎、澳大利亚的夏天是几月到几月（捂脸</p><p>好消息：<br/>这篇暂时吵完了，感觉还有写下去的空间，从老杨手底下鼻青脸肿的回来了，没打过他反正，讲真我觉得过两天我也要和这篇的小陈吵了（不要打架、不要打架、<br/>坏消息：<br/>同时在和另一边的小陈吵（头疼<br/>更坏消息：<br/>自尊大爆炸手感奇差，已经开始怀疑这个时候写这篇是不是好事了）<br/>这是不是精神分裂的前兆啊（阿巴阿巴阿巴<br/>看wiki看得头疼，我立刻开始研究医学（？）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>